Tyche
"I find it kinda funny. I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying at the best I've ever had..." PERSONALITY Tyche Cold and manipulative, Tyche was the goddess of luck, be it good or bad. She was unimportant and so strove to make herself appear more important than she really was. She wanted to be acknowledge and revered as her mother and aunts. Cethy The girl has an obsessive and easily upset disposition. She's a hoarder and suffers panic attacks and it has left her timid and withdrawn. She doesn't know how to be in a position of authority and is better suited as a follower, rarely stepping up to take point and with no talent at thinking on her feet. Cethy has shown great strength of character when it comes to defending her friends, but cannot seem to translate her feelings into execution. Overall Cethy is terrified and overly anxious, and cannot be counted on when it matters. Seemingly socially stunted, Cethy shows time and again that she doesn't exactly know how to interact with others. She cannot read people and has no gut instinct. APPEARANCE Tall and thin, Cethy was often slouched and diminished. She has chin-length red hair that falls limp and straight. Her large eyes are dusty blue and anxious. Cethy also has a nervous twitch and flinches at sudden movements and loud noises. In The Descent '''Cethy slips into a downward spiral and her appearance reflects that. Her hair has grown, but is matted and tangled. She becomes gaunt and hysterical. Her arms are dead at her sides, burned and ruined up to the elbow. She covers them with long sleeves and gloves. ABILITIES ''Outcome Probability Manipulation'' - Essentially, Cethy can give or take luck from people either good or bad. Her own luck is constant unless she tries to tamper with it herself. Cethy suffers from compulsions that lead her to different objects. If she ignores the urge it grows into a physical pain as well as a psychological one. Bestowing good or bad luck comes with the inverse. Sooner or later the luck needs to be balanced. ''Telekinesis'' - This allows Cethy to move objects with her mind with more force than she would ever be able to accomplish on her own. ''The Sight '''- With the aid of a catalyst (a frozen chip of water from the Fountain of Youth) Cethy can look into the past. She ''has Seen the future, but it's only one vision over and over. Missy dying in the final battle. HISTORY Before the Fall The daughter of Aphrodite, Tyche was a self-absorbed and minor goddess able to manipulate luck and predict probable outcomes. Her ability to give/take luck (good or bad) made her extremely popular though she never managed to affiliate herself with the more prestigious names like those of her mother and aunts. Greedy and striving always to reach a place of honor among the bigger names of Olympus, Tyche would grant extravagant favors that had to be kept in check by the balancing force of Nemesis. They were not opposing forces but there was a great deal of resentment and dislike between the two of them. Nemesis is the goddess who put the restriction of balance on Tyche. No good luck without bad. No fortune without misfortune. Even keel. The judgment and restrictions on her powers were not appreciated. The Awakened Eighteen year old Cethy has no memory of her life prior to waking up in a hospital when she was fifteen. With luck, seemingly on her side, she has been holed up in the Mayan Hotel, a seedy tourist trap located in a small beach town in NJ, only venturing out when the 'urge' struck. Cethy shared her home with two underage girls, footing the bills and paying the bribes that keep them all out of trouble. She is a horder, picking up things when the urges dictate and storing them until they prove useful. She has a working relationship with law enforcement, though they really just think she's crazy and just humor her. So long as Cethy keeps hoarding, they can be lazy. The regularly raid her "goodie pile" to reclaim missing items, essentially using Cethy as a walking talking lost and found. It is while she is on the mainland that Cethy is approached by a stranger and asked to recite her birthday. She lists random numbers and flees back to the hotel, not realizing until later that she had just supplied winning lottery numbers. This is what leads Prometheus right to the girls. He takes Cethy and her roommates to sit down with King of the gods, Zeus, and recruits her as a Norn. They need her to locate and supervise The Moirai in order to save the world. With Missy in tow, Cethy began a quest to build the Moirais' Circle, an enchantment that would keep the three Fates from falling into the wrong hands. After she is attacked by Erin and Anubis, Cethy was guided to Tir na n-Og and was apprehended by a tribe of Amazons and the faerie queen ruling the island, Niamh. It's while she was held there, Cethy was introduced to the art of scrying. Upon her departure, she was gifted with a chip of ice from the Fountain of Youth that allowed her to more easily access the Sight. After being liberated from the island, she was abandoned in the middle of the ocean and talked into a trade by Poseidon. His trident for a part of the Circle that Cethy was looking for. The Aegis. Cethy regains a small fraction of her power and realizes her telekinetic abilities. Anger (hatred, actually) acted as a trigger and with her rage and powers active, she went after a false Cupid. She discovered the Charonte were using a breed of shapes shifters called Pooka. Cethy recruits Gull and the pair disappears to Egypt to look for the Aegis. She contronts Sekhmet and returns to Poseidon triumphant but the trade was compromised. The Aegis was blank and useless and Cethy had to return to the Mayan to reunite with Missy. The next day the two of them go after another item in the Circle. They travel to Loki's Despair for the venom of the Midgard Serpent but are ambushed by the Charonte. The girls escape and accuse each other of tipping them off and Cethy attacks Missy with her telekinesis. She decides to go back to Loki's Despair alone. When she bends into the Despair, Cethy unintentionally knocks into Missy and spills the bowl of venom splashes all over Cethy's arms. It immediately burns through flesh and muscle deadening the limbs and poisoning her blood. The Descent After the incident in Loki's Despair, Cethy spent thirteen months in the Hub under the watchful eyes of Epimetheus while her arms and mind were treated. When two more goddesses are brought to the Hub to be declared the second and third Norns, Cethy's isolated bubble bursts. She despises her two new teammates and makes no secret of it. While seeking out the Gjalla Horn, Cethy learns that Prometheus never really believed that Cethy was meant to be a Norn. She was simply bait to lure Missy into the quest. The truth completely breaks her tenative hold on her humanity and she attacks Missy as the Charonte move in and take the Gjalla Horn. She leaves with the Charonte and leaves the Norns and an injured Prometheus behind. Category:Characters Category:The Awakened Category:The Descent